Lloyd (Super Smash Flash 2)
Lloyd reappears but this time as a starter character along with new moves and attacks. He has the same sprites he used in SSF, meaning he didn't get any new sprites. Most of his special attacks involve him using techs ("artes") from Tales of Symphonia. Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slashes forward with the Vorpal Sword.3% *Standard Attack 2: Slashes upward with the Vorpal Sword.4% *Down Tilt: Stabs out in front of him with the Flamberge.9% *Down Smash: Sword Rain (JP: Chirisazame, 散沙雨 "Scattering Sand Rain"). Stabs forward several times with the Flamberge, yelling "Sword rain!". 12% uncharged, 17% fully charged *Forward Tilt: Stabs forward with the Vorpal Sword. 13% *Forward Smash: Beast. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged *Up Tilt: Slashes upward quickly with the Vorpal Sword. 7% *Up Smash: Stabs upward with the Flamberge.12% uncharged, 17% fully charged *Dash Attack: Stabs forward with the Flamberge. 10% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Tempest (JP: Rekkūzan, 裂空斬, "Rending Sky Slash"). Spins in a circle several times, whipping both swords around himself while yelling "Tempest!". 6% if all hits connect. *Forward Aerial: Slashes Flamberge out in front of him. 11% *Backward Aerial: Begins to slash Flamberge like in his Forward Aerial but then quickly stabs behind him. 14% *Upward Aerial: Slashes over his head with the Vorpal Sword. It is very similar to his Up Tilt 6% *Downward Aerial: Rising Falcon (JP: Hitenshōku, 飛天翔駆, "Fly Soaring Dive"). He rises into the air a bit, then dives downward at an angle with both swords in front of him, yelling "Rising Falcon!" The move meteor smashes opponents, sending them diagonally downward, dealing 8 hits, with the last hit having the most knockback. The move has very little knockback growth (scaling), so it is not useful for KOing powerfully at high percentages. 15% if all hits connect. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Lloyd stabs the Vorpal Sword out and "spears" foes on the end. *Pummel: Stabs enemy with Flamberge. 3% for the first hit, 2% for the rest *Forward Throw: Stabs the opponent twice with the Vorpal Sword. 3% for the first stab, 6% for the second one. *Backward Throw: Slashes backward behind himself with Flamberge. *Upward Throw: Slashes over his head with the Vorpal Sword like his Up Tilt, then stabs upward with Flamberge like his Up Smash . Excellent chain throw. 1% for first hit, 9% for second hit. *Downward Throw: Stabs three times with Flamberge. 12%. 3% for each stab. Other *Ledge Attack: Rolls up and slashes forward with the Vorpal Sword. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: Rolls up and stabs with Flamberge. 11% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports using the Eternal Sword. *Taunts: **Standard: Swings his sword around and says: "This is gonna be a piece of cake!". **Side: None. **Down: Takes a battle pose, holding both swords out saying: "Here we go!" *Revival platform: A platform created with advanced Desian technology. *Wins: Swings his sword around, then says: "It just wasn't your day" *Loses: Crouches down like he is injured. Role in The Flash Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Lloyd1.png|Lloyd using his side smash on in . Lloyd2.png|Lloyd using his down air in Hueco Mundo. Lloyd3.png|Lloyd using Grave Blade on in . Lloyd4.png|Lloyd taunting in Tower of Salvation. Lloydbig.gif|Lloyd's line art in the DOJO!! External links *Lloyd's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Lloyd's Animation Archive *Lloyd's v0.8 dev blog Trivia *In his return into Super Smash Flash 2, Lloyd, along all the Sonic playable characters, didn't receive a sprite change or brawlification, meaning he is staying with his Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3's sprites that were seen in his Super Smash Flash's appearance. *Prior to version 0.2b if the SSF2 Demo, Lloyd's Falcon's Crest attacked the enemy with multiple explosions instead of the current move which involves Lloyd trapping the enemy and hitting it with a powerful 2-hit explosions. *Prior to version 0.5a if the SSF2 Demo, Lloyd's Side Special Move was Sonic Thrust instead of Beast. Sonic Thrust, however, wasn't cut out of Lloyd's moveset after that because was turned into his third standard attack, although less powerful. Ironically, Sonic Thrust became Lloyd's side special move again in v0.6 of the SSF2 Demo, while Beast became his side smash. *Lloyd is the only swordsman in the game so far to wield two swords in battle; Fire Sword (Flameberge) and the Ice Sword (Vorpal Sword). *Lloyd's attacks are based off of Ike from Fire Emblem in SSBB. Category:Starter Characters Category:Tales universe Category:SSF2 Characters